<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You and Me Here at the End of the World by Solena2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752431">You and Me Here at the End of the World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solena2/pseuds/Solena2'>Solena2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry, Undertale Genocide Route</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solena2/pseuds/Solena2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about judgement</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You and Me Here at the End of the World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A golden hall filled in with truth<br/>Where the final Judge awaits thee<br/>Your hands are covered in dust<br/>And once, I thought you hated me</p><p>What you’ve done cannot be undone<br/>These sins are here to stay<br/>I’m not sure quite what you expected<br/>But now for your crimes you shall pay</p><p>I know not if you did it for sorrow<br/>I know not if you did it for love<br/>If you continue there is no tomorrow<br/>I can’t afford not to care anymore</p><p>The birds are singing and it’s hurting your ears<br/>The flowers are blooming and confessing their fears<br/>Where you go from here I wish you well<br/>It’s a beautiful day to be burning in hell</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>